Of Candy, Toothaches and Strawberries
by tein
Summary: Delena OneShot When one eats too many sweets, they have to live with the consequences. Humor, Romance.


A "cute" OneShot starring Demi and Selena.

Changed the lastnames, I apologize for any mistake and OOCness

Enjoy. And leave comments.

Or don't. I'm not a born writer, Tori is.

* * *

"Don't come crawling back to me, if you get toothache." Demi sighed for the sixteenth time this evening. Rolling her eyes she shot a look at her mothers back, silently popping another candy in her mouth.

The brunette was glad to have some time off of work and having your best friend/ girlfriend right next to you, soundlessly asleep, was just another plus. She turned her head to said girl, who just chuckled silently before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Opening her mouth slightly at the light nip on her lips, Demi felt Selena's tongue invade her mouth, steal her candy and leaning back against the couch with a satisfied hum.

"Not as sweet as you, but it'll work."

"I resent that." The younger Latina shot back before taking another candy.

A day off meant pretty much just lazying off on the couch, in front of the TV watching whatever turned out to be interesting. So the young star reacted quickly and invited Selena – who conveniently had a day off too – over to do just that. Six hours later they did not really move from their positions, even as dinner was served, much to Connie's annoyance.

"But you know, I think she's right. You shouldn't eat too much of this stuff…" The Disney star trailed of, yawning and placing her head on Demi's shoulder. A blanket draped over the both of them.

"Don't worry. It's just candy – what's the worst thing that could happen?"

___

Demi Torres woke up with pain. Not the comfortable pain, nor the kind of something lying on top of her the whole night. No, it was a special kind of pain. The sort her mother and girlfriend warned her of; toothache.

Deciding she didn't want to worry anyone, though, secretly she thought her mother would just smirk at her and say 'I told you', Demi went back to sleep – despite the pain in her mouth.

It felt like a second when she awoke again, this time by Selena waking her up, while poking her in the side.

"You okay, Demz?"

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She tried to laugh off the concern edged on her girlfriends beautiful face.

"You were moaning, and not because of something that would normally make you moan." Well, that was straight to the point and it didn't help one bit that Selena said it with such a serious face.

"You worry too much, really Sel." Another attempt at trying to get her girlfriend to stop worrying.

"You got a toothache, huh." stated Selena straight to the point. There was really no place for arguing left.

'_Busted'_

"Tell your mom. We're going to visit the dentist." Selena, Demi decided, was undeniably hot, when she was strict, even if it was kind of really scary sometimes.

__

The appointment was made, much to the younger girls' displeasure. Well, at least she's got Selena by her side, who was pretty much just reading a magazine, while they waited in the waiting room of the medical practice. The dull white walls of the room ticked the rock star slightly off. Was it so hard to get some colour on these walls?

Sighting Demi leaned back in the chair, nervously tapping her fingers on the arm rest. Shifting ever so slightly as the minutes went by. Waiting was nerve wrecking, in the brunette's opinion. Weather it was for concerts or for appointments.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'm right here beside you," stated the soothing voice beside her from Selena, who didn't even bother looking up from the magazine she was looking at. She put her hand on top of Demi's, finally looking her in the eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

Nodding her head, the younger of the two intertwined their fingers. Selena was right. It's just a dentist appointment.

But as every ounce of bravery increased, it was shattered by a scream coming out of the surgery. A crooked smile was all Selena could manage as Demi grew paler by the minute.

__

"What do you think, we get some strawberries and whipped cream?" Selena's amused voice rang out behind Demi, as they left the building. The younger of the two turned her head, a disapproving frown on her face.

"Did you not listen to what that guy said?" She retorted, obviously annoyed by 'that guy' – who was a dentist and forbid Demi anything sweet for a while.

"Oh, I did. But they aren't supposed to be eaten by you, rather off of you." The brunette replied, still very amused with the whole situation. Demi wasn't sure if her girlfriend was just joking or dead serious, so she decided it was a mix of both as she saw the smile on her face widen. Realization hit her like a brick as she could practically read the intentions of the older girls' eyes'.

So, Demi did the first thing that came to mind; speed-walking to her car, with Selena following behind, chuckles escaping her lips.

__

As they reached Demi's sleek black car, the young Rock star couldn't help but wonder what her girlfriend had in mind for them later. As in, when they're both alone at home, with no one to bother them.

As they opened the door and seated themselves, Demi looked at Selena.

"Why strawberries, though…" No, Demi was not THAT oblivious. She knew what the girl beside her wanted to do with them.

"Huh?" Cue adorably confused looking Selena Russo and her splendid vocabulary.

Chuckling sheepishly, Demi scratched the back of her head, looked forward and started the engine, before she asked, "Why do you want strawberries and not, uh, pickles?"

A not so unseen smirk appeared on Selena's lips and the younger brunette regretted her question instantly, as she felt the other girl move her upper body nearer to hers. The hot breath near her ear made her skin crawl. "Because…"

'_Did it just get hotter in here?'_

"I happen to think you look better in red and because I don't think pickles taste as good with whipped cream, but if you want to try…" trailing off, Selena just continued to smirk and watched the shade of red on Demi's cheeks intensifying.

"Strawberries will do." That came out more as a squeak, than Demi – who just doesn't squeak because she is a bad-ass rock star – hoped.

And with that said, or squeaked, all conversation was droned out, as Selena turned on the radio.

END


End file.
